


Luther Crosses the river

by SealxGod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic, Luther dies in all scenarios on the river, because fuck david cage for killing him, so i fixed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealxGod/pseuds/SealxGod
Summary: Luther lives to the border.





	Luther Crosses the river

**Author's Note:**

> Kara, Alice, and Luther deserved more than one happy ending together. It's short. @karinna_universe was the Beta.
> 
> Edit: Thank you for a 100 Kudos and all the comments. I'm currently working on a Kara/Connor divergent fic but I plan to start a long Kara/Luther as leaders of the rebellion after I post the first chapter of previously mentioned.

“They’re coming towards us!” Alice warned against the coast guard’s light approaching upon them.

“Jump, quick!” Kara picked up to help her into the water before diving in for herself. The guns started firing off at rafts closer by them. 

Diving in after his new found family, Luther dove feet first into the freezing river. “Get down!” The firing continued as Luther forced them below the freezing water. One arm around Alice, one hand on Kara’s shoulder, left it up to Kara to hold onto one of the ropes hanging from the raft. They wouldn’t be able to cross in the freezing water let alone stay under much longer. 

Once there was a pausing in shooting the family emerged from underneath the water but stayed behind the raft. The light from the coast guard was fading off into the distance now. Hoosting Alice up to the side of the raft, the dock android waited for Kara to get in and help their daughter the rest of the way. Climbing back in Luther smiled down at Alice. 

“They’ve gone.” Kara sighed heavily. “Are you alright, Alice? Luther?” Her hand brushed the hair back out of Alice’s eyes before looking down at the bottom of the raft. “The boat is leaking! It’s to heavy. Picking Alice up under her arms, Kara lifted her onto the bench. “We’re to heavy, we’re going down. We have to get to the otherside before we sink!” She looked up to Luther directionless for only a moment. 

Standing up Luther looked under the benches to find any excess weight that could bring them down. A metal case and deflated life jackets were it. Quickly they were tossed overboard as Kara shoved the now dead motor off the back of the boat. “Kara, I-I’m falling asleep.”

“No, Alice don’t! It’s the cold! It’s making you sleepy! Stay with me Alice. You’ve got to stay awake do you hear me?” Hugging Alice, she looked over to Luther with tears swelling up. Luther looked back into the water then back at Kara. Slowly she nodded in agreement. “We’re not gonna die, Alice...We’re gonna make it, we’re gonna be free.” Letting go of the young Android, she looked back to Luther then jumped overboard.

A large hand dropped onto Alice’s shoulder. “We’ll be free soon, little one.” Luther took off his trench coat and covered her with it before jumping in after Kara. The both of them could it across much faster than just Luther or just Kara.

“Kara, no...don’t do that.” Alice’s words were lost underneath the sound of the water splashing up against them as they kicked their way to shore. Error messages flashed before both of their eyes. By the time they could stand Alice had curled into a ball underneath the trench coat that she was wrapped up in. Kara picked her up out of the sunken raft and continued her way to shore, Luther two steps behind them.

One...two...three...steps onto Canadian soil before Kara fell to her knees. “We’re free Alice.” Her voice choked up. “We made it Ali-” The small android’s head fell back lazily. “Alice.” Luther dropped to his knees when Alice wasn’t responding. He placed a hand on top of her head. “Alice, wake up! Wake up Alice!” Kara was yelling and shaking the small girl in her arms. 

“Alice...wake up.” He whispered pressing his forehead against Kara’s back. The older Androids were shaking from the cold and fear that all of their efforts went to waste. Zlatkos, Jericho, the soldiers swarming the street to the bus station. Returning those tickets may have directly lead to all their efforts being wasteful. Tears for the first time in his life Luther was shedding tears. Something he had seen Alice and Kara do but thought he would never be able. 

Heavy lids blinked open again and again till they focused on two blurs in front of her. “Did we make it? Are we free?”

Sobs of laughter roared from Kara. “Yes, yes, Alice we’re free! We made it! We did it!” She peppered Alice’s face with kisses. Luther pulled them both back into his arms and cried with them. Pressing a kiss to the side of Kara’s head then Alice’s forehead. “We’re all free.”


End file.
